Blood Lust
by authoress-next-door
Summary: After a mission by Team Kakashi, Sakura was injured badly and Sasuke returned. But something's up with Sakura and the others. They were keeping something to everybody especially to Sasuke. originally written by my best friend
1. Note

**A very important message before I start.**

** This story is not mine to be exact. This belongs to my best friend Margareth, **_bloodsucker vampire_** is her pen name here. She asked me to continue her story instead. But since she didn't give her password and e-mail address for this site, I decided to just upload the whole story in my account.**

** I didn't want to say this but my best friend wanted everyone to know... I'm just doing what she wants to happen. My best friend's gone. Like... gone gone. You know... she's in the afterlife. I don't wanna go into the details, it pains me enough just to say it.**

** All the credits and praise this story is gonna get goes to her. You can flame the story if you want but please make it constructive critisism intead. But it's up to you guys. **

**The chapters of this story is written by herself and I didn't alter it whatsoever. **

**Thank you and I hope, and I know she hopes, that you will like her story!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Never did I imagine returning here. Konoha.

I don't know. Revenge really made me happy but I felt something missing. It took me some time to realize what it was.

The day I returned here, my old team was sent into a mission. I was escorted by two ANBUs to the Hokage and to my luck she didn't made my punishment that harsh since I killed most of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru himself.

Team Hebi? I left them. I never really felt the same way for that team the way I felt when I was a member of Team 7.

My only punishment was a year of probation and community service. I won't be sent to missions either and I'm also not allowed to use chakra except if necessary.

I expected ANBUs to be all over me during my year of probation but instead, Tsunade-sama injected some fluid into me and told me that it's a tracker. It will stay in my system for two years.

-

Right now, I'm back at my apartment thinking of a thousand- no, million ways of apologizing to them especially to _her_. As I thought of it, some unwanted but possible thoughts entered my mind like, what if they won't forgive me? Was it better if I haven't returned? Or what if they loathe me to the deepest pits of hell? That sure is worse than my first thought.

I tried to shake my uneasiness and focused on what I'm gonna say when she- they, come back.

I stared at the white -er dirty white ceiling. I feel different all of a sudden. I felt something new and it made my stomach feel funny. I'm not used to this stuff.

I sighed as I glanced at my wall clock. It was eleven in the evening and I couldn't get to sleep. I tossed and turned and still no good.

Now I realize why I felt uneasy.

I was denying the fact that they will hate me. I was denying my feeling of being scared o something I thought back then was so silly. Why, I never thought I'd experience it so I just made fun of it. Looks like karma got to me.

I sat up then looked outside the window. The whole village faintly glowed in the night.

Then I heard shouts coming from not too far. he hospital

s just a few blocks away, maybe there's just some sort of emergency. I went outside to walk for awhile and see what the shouts were. I wasn't a nosy person, I'm just curious.

I walked towards the entrance of the hospital. It WAS an emergency. I took a peak then suddenly, I saw them. They shouldn't be there. THEY shouldn't be there. Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi looked panicked. They were around a stretcher. Suddenly, something sunk in.

Where is Sakura?

I walked towards them then Sai noticed me, he quickly ran towards me as the stretcher was pushed down the hall.

"Sai." I said.

"Sasuke... Sakura is..." Sai's face was grave.

"What? What happened to sakura?" I suddenly felt a wave of panic in me.

"She..." Sai looked into my eyes. I tried to read him, but I couldn't understand.

"Speak up, Sai!" I narrowed my eyes on him.

"Your former team... we encountered them and-"

"What did they do?!" I was sure angry.

"Karin and the others focused on Sakura..." Sai admitted. "We're sorry."

"Damn it." I muttered.

Sai and I entered the hospital. There I saw Naruto and Kakashi.

"So, the news WAS true." Naruto grinned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Look who decided to care." Naruto crossed his arms.

Sasuke sighed as he sat on the end of the bed where Kakashi lied then he faced Naruto.

"Sakura got separated from us and the next thing we knew, she was being tortured by your former team." Kakashi explained in between winces as the nurse cleaned his injuries.

Then, Shizune entered he room.

"So..?" Sai asked.

"Well, Sakura's in a stable condition now. But something's up with her head. It suffered a lot of damaged. We won't know what's really wrong until she wakes up." Shizune sighed.

"Thank God." Naruto took a sigh of relief.

Shizune stayed with us for a few more minutes then before she left, she told us what room Sakura was staying. After being bandaged, we went to Sakura's room.

But when we got there, two ANBUs were in front of the room.

"What's ANBU doing here?" Kakashi asked the two.

"The Hokage's inside and ordered us not to let anyone come in. She'll be Sakura-san's personal doctor from now on." one of the ANBUs answered.

"But Shizune told us we can visit Sakura-chan!" Naruto pouted.

Then, the door opened and Tsunade came out.

"Tsunade-baachan why can't we visit Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade looked at Naruto then at me for awhile.

"She's in a critical state, she could be stressed if someone visits." Tsunade-sama explained but it sounded like there's something more.

We decided to go home and wait for Sakura to wake up. All night, I couldn't shake the feeling that something's up with Sakura and the Hokage. When I stood in front of the room, I felt a tremendous amount of chakra surrounding the room. It mixed with Sakura's chakra and I never felt anything like that before.

I tossed and turned all night. Guilt was getting heavy in me.


	3. Chapter 2

Morning came on short notice. I was already up when knocks came from the door. I quickly opened the door and saw Naruto's bandaged face grinning at me.

"What do you want dobe?" I asked. Though I really wanted to talk to him; to catch up on things. Especially about Sakura.

"Let's go visit Sakura-chan!" He smiled.

"Didn't you hear Tsunade-sama last night?" I reminded him. "We can't enter Sakura's room."

Naruto grinned even wider as he crossed his arms. I don't like the look of things...

"She didn't tell the reason right...?" He said.

I raised an eyebrow. Naruto must've hit his head pretty hard this time.

"The point...?" I urged.

"Then we go find out why!" He announced.

I bonked him in the head. Sakura should thank me for bonking Naruto in her absence.

"Do you want me to stay in probation for a longer period of time?" I asked.

"We won't get caught! What... are you scared or something?"

I swear, Naruto's going to be in Sakura's state if he doesn't stop.

"I'm not scared stupid. I'm just... trying not to do anything rash for the period of my probation." I explained.

"Hmph. Stupid teme..." I heard him whisper.

I was about to close the door in his face when he cut me off.

"I felt something..." He said. I stared at him. "I felt something... different, standing in front of that room."

Was Naruto talking about Sakura's hospital room?

"What do you mean?" I asked wanting to find out more.

"You see, when we were standing in front of Sakura's hospital room, I felt a wave of chakra. A large amount too. It wasn't normal chakra; it's even different from the kyuubi. I can't really explain it but somehow, it has Sakura's chakra mixed into it." Naruto explained.

I couldn't believe it. So even the dobe felt the weird chakra radiating from the room.

"Maybe we should... do a little infiltrating." I suggested, so not like me. But I really wanted to find out what was it.

"That's the spirit! Come on!" And with that, Naruto pulled me by the wrist.

-

When we got to the hospital, we walked casually inside. We were walking side by side when the nurse from the front desk stopped us.

"Can I help you guys?" She asked us.

"Uh, no. We're just gonna visit our uh..." Naruto looked at me for support.

Making excuses is Sakura's thing. Must I always do her work while she's gone? Who put me in charge of that?!

"Our... friend. He was uh... rushed in because..." I stared back at Naruto who looked like he was in so much brain damage for thinking.

"He had a serious allergic reaction from... noodles! Yes, and we need to see him as soon as possible before he uh..."

"Dies." I said shrugging.

"Oh! The poor thing, you go on ahead!" The nurse smiled at us.

Naruto and I ran upstairs then stopped in front of a normal room.

"Dies? Before he dies? Seriously teme..." Naruto was snickering.

"What? Allergies from noodles?" I said as we continued walking towards Sakura's room.

We stopped at the end of a hall that parted into to directions; to the left and to the right. To the right was Sakura's room and to the left is the elevator.

Naruto and I peeked to the right then we saw two ANBUs still guarding the door.

"What's the plan?" I asked Naruto.

"Uh... I was hoping... that you'd come up with something." Naruto chuckled.

I sighed. "Great Naruto."

"I have an idea!" He cheered.

"Spill." I nodded once.

He whispered his idea to me.

"Not bad." I said.

-

"Hey... what are you guys doing here?"

"We...uh... Tsuunade-sama asked us to tell you that we're gonna take over for an hour since you two are needed at the borders of Konoha." Naruto said.

"Hmm... Are you sure about that?"

"Of course! It's an emergency so I suggest you hurry. It's at the northern borders." I told them.

"But that would take us about two hours!"

"Then I suggest you start now." I told them.

The two ANBUs disappeared in a puff of smoke. When they were gone, we ditched the ANBU costumes.

"Wow, it worked!" Naruto chuckled.

"Come on!" I pulled him towards the door.

We slowly turned the doorknob and then in clicked. The weird chakra was still there. And somehow, it stings.

"I felt something stinging me!" Naruto whispered as we close the door behind us.

We looked in front and saw the big room. Nothing was inside, the room was as big as my apartment doubled but nothing was there except a bed in the middle and an unconscious Sakura lying on that bed.

There was no dextrose as well. No tubes, no wires; nothing.

"What the-" Naruo gasped as he ran towards Sakura.

I activated my sharingan and our guess was right. The room was filled with tremendous chakra. It looked weird. Then I gazed around more and noticed that the chakra is moving in one direction. I followed the flow of chakra then I was shocked.

It was entering Sakura's body. I walked over towards Naruto who was beside Sakura's sleeping figure. Her body is full of this wweird chakra, and it mixed in with her own normal chakra.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked no one in particular.

"Maybe... maybe this is a new healing technique?" Naruto suggested.

I stared at Sakura's face. She was in pain; she was paler than pale and she was gradually shaking.

Then I analyzed the chakra; it didn't heal her. It was slowly destroying her own chakra. She's gonna die if all her normal chakra disappears.

"This is bad." I muttered.

"What's bad?" Naruto asked.

"The weird chakra is slowly removing Sakura's normal chakra." I explained.

"WHAT?! If all her chakra is gone then... she... Sakura might..."

Suddenly, we heard someone open the door.


	4. Chapter 3

I pulled Naruto under the bed; the only place we can hide. Footsteps echoed on the large empty room. Three pairs of feet stopped on my side. Naruto and I tried to take a peek; it was Tsunade-sama, Kakashi sensei and… ITACHI?!

I did say that I killed a lot of Akatsuki members, but I haven't accomplished my goal of killing _him_.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I asked myself.

Naruto and I tried to listen in to their conversation.

"Yeah, she's in a critical state right now but the transformation is almost complete. This evening, she's gonna wake up." Tsunade-sama explained.

"Does Sasuke know the truth?" Itachi asked. He was wearing the Akatsuki uniform.

My eyes narrowed down, "Truth?" I murmured.

"The possibilities that he knows the truth are too low. When we thought the last of the Hana clan was destroyed, no one talked about them anymore." Itachi said.

"But he has to know. It'll be best." Tsunade-sama suggested.

"He'll know about it sooner or later." Kakashi-sensei spoke.

"Sakura might be wild at first. Just give her this."

I saw Tsunade-sama gave a vial of something to Itachi. It was thick and it was red. Could it be…?

"I don't get it, teme." Naruto whispered.

I motioned a finger on my lips. Fortunately, Naruto got the idea.

"Itachi… I'm not only Sakura's sensei; I'm also like a father to her. Please… take care of her." Kakashi-sensei's voice sounded like he's in a state of panic and pain.

"Don't worry Kakashi," Itachi turned to look at him. "I'll guard her with my own life."

"Thank you." Kakashi-sensei bowed his head.

The three of them turned back to Sakura. I can feel the intensity of her chakra, it keeps getting stronger and stronger by the minute.

Naruto was silent by my side, by the look on his face I can tell he couldn't intake what we heard as well.

"Sakura will be transferred at the place where she was created. At center of the flower fields, there is a stone that will be illuminated by the full moon later. Make sure, the moonlight touches her, especially her heart." Tsunade-sama instructed.

Kakashi-sensei sighed. "It's noon, twelve more hours until midnight."

"Maybe we should talk to Sasuke…" Itachi suggested.

Talk to me?

"No. Let him be for awhile. Sakura won't be out for awhile until she could control herself. It might take months, even years, but we need to do it for everyone's sake." Tsunade-sama explained.

What's everything got to do with me?

"Sakura looks dead." Itachi sighed.

"She is dead." Tsunade-sama said.

Naruto and I stared at each other. "Sh-She's dead?" Naruto shook.

"No… it can't be. They said she's gonna wake up later this evening!" I shouted in a whisper in Naruto's ear.

"I'm confused…" Naruto muttered.

Then we noticed that the three of them were heading towards the door. When the door slammed shut, Naruto and I rolled on our sides then stood up with our legs cramping.

I stared down at Sakura's face. She really looked dead. There were no monitors around her to check if her heart's still beating.

"She's pale!" Naruto sighed.

"If she has no dextrose of some sort, how would she survive being unconscious for a period of time?" I asked to no one in particular.

Naruto's hand was reaching out to touch Sakura's face, slowly; he placed a finger on her neck. Naruto immediately pulled off his finger from Sakura and held it with his other hand.

"That hurt!" Naruto whined.

"What hurt?" I asked.

"Sakura! She still hurts me even when she's dead!" Naruto sucked his finger.

"She's not dead!" I suddenly yelled, and then I placed a hand on my mouth.

Naruto stared at me, grinning, while his finger was still on his mouth.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"You care for her! Hah! I was right all along!" Naruto pointed his saliva coated finger at me.

I had no response for that. Really, what was I suppose to say?

I sighed, and then decided that we should leave before someone catches us. We opened a window then jumped down towards a tree then towards the street.

"There! I told you something's weird with Sakura-chan!" Naruto nudged me at the sides.

"Whatever." I crossed my arms.

The two of us were about to go to Ichiraku when Kakashi-sensei surprised us as he appeared behind us.

"K-Kakashi-s-sensei!" Naruto stiffened.

"Yo!"

"Sensei." I nodded.

"You two are spending time together?" Kakashi-sensei looked surprised.

"Yeah!" Naruto placed an arm around my shoulders. "I missed teme so much!"

"Then we should head to Ichiraku then!" Kakashi-sensei said then dragged Naruto and me towards Ichiraku.

Kakashi-sensei ordered three beef ramen. He looked so excited and so full of energy unlike his usual lazy looking self.

"What's up?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

I cocked an eyebrow. "What's…up?" I said.

He nodded. "Sensei! Why is Sakura-chan still at the hospital? What the hell is wrong with her?" Naruto asked.

I noticed Sensei tense for a second and then he regained his composure.

"She just got overly fatigued during the last mission. And besides, you saw her tortured by the enemy." Kakashi-sensei explained.

"Hmph." Naruto crossed his arms. "Then why won't Tsunade-baachan let us see her? Even just a tiny peek will do!"

"It's complicated Naruto. But don't worry, I overheard Tsunade-sama talking with Shizune." Kakashi-sensei whispered. "She'll be out of the hospital soon!"

I can't believe they're lying to us. If we, especially me, are really in danger why won't they warn us?

"Sakura's condition is very normal now. She'll be training with us in no time at all! So make sure you give her something when she gets out!" Kakashi-sensei told us.

"Like?" I challenged.

Kakashi-sensei stared at me. "Like…" He said. "Like a teddy bear. Sakura likes them."

"Nah… Sakura-chan likes panda bears more." Naruto said.

Then, our orders were placed in front of us.

"Ah ramen! Welcome to the Kingdom of my mouth and stomach!" Naruto said before hogging the big bowl of ramen in front of him.

I shook my head then ate my ramen. I took a peek at Kakashi-sensei; he was staring in front of him, his face was troubled and worried. His ramen was untouched.

"Sensei…" I called.

"Hm?" He turned his head to face me.

"Why are you so tense?" I asked him.

"T-tense? No! Of course not! Why would I be tense?" He said in a hurry.

"If you say so." I shrugged then continued eating.

I was in a tension of my own as well. Why would they keep everything a secret when all along, it has something to do with me?

"Are you gonna eat that?" Naruto asked Sensei.

Kakashi-sensei sighed then pushed the bowl of untouched ramen towards Naruto. Kakashi-sensei glanced outside, I followed his gaze and he seems to be staring at the sky.

Odd… it was so hot and sunny this morning. Rain clouds are forming and it looks like rain's heavy.

"How about I tell you guys a story until the rain stops?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Sure?" Me and Naruto looked at each other.

"Okay, do you guys know the story of the Hana clan?" Kakashi asked.

I shook my head and Naruto nodded.

"They were killed, right? People despised them, cursed them to their bones." Naruto said.

"Yes. They were hated by many especially Konoha." Kakashi added.

"But why?" I asked. "What kind of people are they to be hated so much?"

"They were no ordinary people, teme." Naruto looked at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"They were vampires." Kakashi answered.

"Vampires?" I said.

The two of them nodded.

"The Hana clan was a clan that existed years ago." Kakashi said.

Kakashi saw that the two was interested to know more.

"The Hana clan was huge. Almost every village has a Hana clan. They were rich, powerful, and mysterious. They were feared by many. And their abilities are very rare and unique."

"Like?" Naruto asked. The rain was pouring heavily.

"They could kill you with their stare and read your mind, there are many more but that's all I can remember about their abilities. Anyway, one night, a villager here saw a group of kids on a playground piled up. The villager went to see what's wrong but as the kids saw him coming they ran away and the villager saw that their eyes were blood red. Then he saw what they were doing, a body of a child was lying lifeless on the ground, a pool of blood was around him and he was pale. Then he saw bite marks all over the kid's body."

The story seemed real. It seemed like Kakashi-sensei was there, watching the whole scene.

"Then the fourth knew then he summoned the clan leader. They negotiated and they agreed that their secret won't be blurted out but in return they must stop killing humans. From then on, the Hana clan improvised and drank animal blood instead. They were contented but some were not. A few 'black sheeps' of the clan still hunted humans. So it ended up in a war against the Hana clan and a clan from Konoha."

"What clan sensei?" Naruto asked. "Later! Lemme finish first!"

"So, the Hana clan, the good ones, decided to just leave every village and hide in the mountains. But the clan from Konoha never stopped hunting them. They killed every Hana member they could find. A lot of innocent people were killed because some people were sometimes mistaken as a part of the clan.

Then, when the Konoha clan thought that every single Hana was killed, they ended their search. They celebrated every spring for the death of the last Hana, the wife of the leader. But..." Kakashi-sensei looked hesitant to tell us the rest.

"But?" Naruto and I asked in unison.

"But..." Kakashi sighed. "But what they didn't know is that, the wife of the leader and the leader himself survived and she was pregnant. On the day her child was born, she put on a spell that will make her daughter seem human. But the spell wasn't finished so her daughter was only human for a short period of time because her mother died and after that, she requested her husband to finish off the spell but what the leader did was he put on a different spell.

Once the spell of her mother dissipates, she will avenge her clan and kill the last remaining person of the clan that killed them."

"So you mean to say that the clan from Konoha also died and only one is alive?" Naruto confirmed.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded.

"Us?" I guessed.

Kakashi looked at me with such shocked eyes. Who wouldn't make the right guess anyway? I'm the only one left, wait... Itachi is still alive.

"But... isn't your brother still alive?" Kakashi asked.

I shrugged.

"If it is you the child is after, then you better hide! But don't worry, it's just a story." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ooh! Teme is in big trouble!" Naruto teased.

"Shut up Naruto."

Should I believe the story? I mean, it sounded so true yet it doesn't. Vampires aren't real, right?

I never did realize that I was shaking. I wasn't cold. Was it fear? Fear of what? Vampires? Puhlease.

"Teme, what if Sakura was a vampire? What would you do?" Naruto suddenly asked.

If Sakura was a vampire and the Uchiha was the clan she was sworn to avenge her clan to, and she's out to kill me, I don't know what I'll do.

I shrugged at Naruto then smirked. "I'd probably kill her myself."


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto and I parted ways but when I reached home, a note was pinned on the door. Tsunade-sama was calling me.

I hurried to the tower, hoping that it was about the 'truth'.

When I entered her office, Naruto and Sai were there as well.

"I'm sending you three on a mission." Tsunade-sama announced.

"But I'm on probation." I told her. I won't miss out on the midnight happening with Sakura.

"So? I'm gonna test your loyalty. This mission would take at least two days."

Tsunade-sama threw a scroll at me then I blinked at her in confusion. "What? I'm the leader?"

She nodded. "Time to test your skills Uchiha."

The three of us were dismissed and I headed straight to my apartment to get ready.

Tsunade-sama won't send me to a mission. There's something behind this, I can feel it. Is this about me and Sakura? The truth and Sakura?

After I finished packing, I headed towards the gates where Naruto and Sai are waiting. The two looked confused as well.

"Naruto, don't you think this is a bit strange?" I asked him before heading out.

Sai was listening to us.

"Yeah, I mean, Tsunade-baachan won't give out an S-class mission just like this. We don't even have a captain!"

I nodded. "Something's wrong. They're trying to keep us away from something."

Sai sighed. "Have you heard the news about Sakura? Just a few hours ago?"

Naruto and I shook our heads.

"She was discharged at the hospital. Kakashi and an ANBU escorted her to her house. I was gonna visit her but Kakashi said that she fell asleep."

Naruto and I were shocked. "We should probably finish this mission fast so we can visit her."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

And with that we headed out.

-

After two days...

We were back at the village. After reporting to Shizune since Tsunade-sama was gone, the three of us decided to visit Sakura.

"I hope she's awake." Naruto sighed.

When we got to her house, three ANBUs were outside and Kakashi and another ANBU went out.

"Sensei! Is Sakura inside?" Naruto ran towards Kakashi.

"Yes Naruto. She's sleeping. Just visit her next time." kakashi said.

Naruto crossed his arms. I felt that weird chakra again that stings. I looked around the house and a pair of green eyes were watching us from the second floor window.

I stared at the eyes then suddenly it disappeared.

I was shocked, it wasn't anyone else. It was Sakura.

"Come on Naruto. We'll just try some other time." I pulled him away.

When we were a few meters away and they wouldn't hear us. I stopped dragging him.

"Did you see the pair of eyes on the window?" I asked him.

"No. But I felt the weird chakra again."

"Sakura's awake. They're lying to us." I told him.

"What?! Why would Kakashi-sensei do this to us?! Sakura's our friend!" Naruto pouted.

I sighed. "I think we need to do more break ins tonight."

Naruto grinned then we walked away.

-

"They're gone now Sakura."

"What did they say?"

"They wanted to see you. But Kakashi told them you're resting."

"Oh. Thanks... Itachi."

-

It was exactly seven in the evening. Naruto and I were under the bushes behind Sakura's house. We used to do this when Sakura wouldn't be permitted to play with us back then. We would sneak her out then we'll sneak her back in after a few hours. Her parents never did notice anyway.

"Naruto, ready?" I asked the dobe beside me.

He nodded then we swiftly climbed over the fence then hid under another set of bushes. Two ANBUs were also at the backyard.

"Why is this place heavily guarded?" Naruto asked.

I didn't answer. I was observing the ANBUs. When they were not looking, the two of us headed for the opened door. We weren't spotted and we landed on the kitchen.

The kitchen was still the same and no one was inside. I tiptoed towards the living area and peeked outside the window where the three ANBUs were standing. Then the fourth one, which Kakashi-sensei always hanged around with was outside too. He felt somewhat familiar.

I shook my head as I concentrated on our mission.

Naruto and I headed upstairs silently. The door at the end of the narrow hall is Sakura's room. We masked our chakra then with all our guts, we knocked on the door.

"Sakura?" Naruto whispered.

-

"Sakura?" I called.

"Y-yeah?" I heard her answer.

"Can we come in?" Naruto asked as I peeked behind us, making sure that no one catches us.

"Um..." She sounded like she was in panic. "Sure. Come on in."

Naruto opened the door and we entered. We saw Sakura lying in bed while wearing a hoodie and long sleeved shirt and long sweat pants. The room was so dark that only the light casted by the moon was the source of light. Sakura stayed in the darkest part of the room.

"Why is it so dark in here? Let open the l-"

"No Naruto!" She shouted. The two of us were surprised.

"I mean... I like it dark. And uh... Tsunade-sama told me that I should stay away from light while I recovered."

"Okay?" I muttered.

"Sasuke? Y-You're here?"

"Hn." I answered.

Naruto and I sat at the edge of her bed. I noticed that she pulled her legs away from us when we sat down. I felt her tensed, and afraid.

"Anything wrong?" I asked.

"N-Nothing. J-Just a bit cold."

"Sakura-chan, when are you gonna train with us?" Naruto asked.

"W-Well, when it's okay for m-me to..." She closed her eyes then she looked like she was fighting back something. "m-me t-to... go o-out."

"Sakura, are you sure you're alright?" I asked. She didn't sound okay.

"I'm f-f-fine S-Sasuke..." She sounded like she's struggling to get those words out.

"Maybe we should go." I stood up but Naruto whined. "Come on Naruto, Sakura's tired."

"Fine. See you Sakura-chan!" Naruto said before we headed out.

-

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes... I-I just need...ugh... to c-c-c-control... myself."

"Here, Tsunade gave me this to make you drink."

"Thanksss..."

"I told you we shouldn't have let them see you."

"At l-least they know... I'm fine..."

-

We were still unnoticed when we escaped.

"Sakura-chan's alright teme. Nothing to worry about."

I bonked him on the head.

"Nothing to worry about?! Damn it Naruto, she's hiding something from us."

"What do you mean?"

Really, how can Naruto be so dumb?

"Sakura's afraid of the dark. She stutters and she sounded tensed. She's not alright, Naruto." I explained.

"What do you want now?" He asked me.

That threw me for a minute. "I don't know."

"We better ask Kakashi-sensei. It's the best thing to do now." Naruto suggested.

Naruto isn't that dumb after all.

When we reached his house. He was just about to open his door.

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto? Sasuke?" He glanced behind him.

Naruto and I went towards him and he let us in his house. We sat on the sofa while he made some tea.

"What's up?" Sensei asked as he came back from his kitchen with three cups of hot lemon tea.

"Well, we kinda broke some rules and we need some..." Naruto looked at me.

"Clarifications." I finished.

Kakashi-sensei looked like he still haven't got a hint of what we're saying.

"Okay, don't bring us in, alright?!" Naruto looked at sensei.

"Did you two broke into a bank or something?" Kakashi asked.

"Sensei! We wouldn't do such a thing!" Naruto whined.

"It's about Sakura." I was getting impatient.

I saw Kakashi-sensei flinched at the name.

"What about her?" Kakashi asked, he remained calm.

"We sorta broke in her house and visited her." Naruto confessed.

"What?!" Kakashi-sensei stood up, devastated at Naruto's confession. "Do you realize what... what..." He seemed looking for a right word. "...damage you guys could've done?"

"Damage?" I raised an eyebrow. "What damage could happen when we just visited an old friend?"

"She's sick Sasuke. She needs to rest and her room needs to be sterile."

Damn Kakashi and all his reasons. He seemed lying, there's too much ANBU around her house for it just to be resting. It seems to me that they were guarding.

But with Kakashi-sensei, our reasons are... well, just mere reasons while his reasons have a little extra on it.

"Sorry sensei. We're just really worried." Naruto said.

Kakashi-sensei sighed then sat back down. "What did she tell you?"

"Well, she only told us she's fine and she won't be training with us until she can go outside."

"It was so dark in her room. And she was so wrapped up in her bed even though it was so hot." I told him.

Kakashi-sensei looked like he was thinking. Like he wants to tell us something but he's thinking if he should really tell it to us.

"Fine. I'll tell you this, the Hokage permitted Sakura to start training the day after tomorrow. But..."

"But?" Naruto and I said in unison.

"But with me only." Kakashi-sensei admitted.

I stared at him. What? Were we some kind of bacteria Sakura needs to stay away from?

"But we wanna see Sakura-chan!"

"You saw her already, didn't you?" Kakashi-sensei said.

"Nuh uh! We didn't even see her face! Her room was super dark!"

"Hn." I agreed. I haven't seen her face besides the time at the hospital.

There was a moment of silence before someone banged on Kakashi-sensei's door. Kakashi opened the door and it was an ANBU.

"Hatake-san, we need your help!"

"What's wrong?"

"Haruno-san, she's missing!"

Naruto and I stood up and went to the door. "What do you mean she's missing?" I asked.

"We went to check on her and when we opened the door, she was gone. No broken windows or walls and her room is prohibiting her to use chakra so she can't jsut use a jutsu to disappear." The ANBU explained.

"She cannot use chakra?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded. "This is bad. Have you told the Hokage?"

The ANBU nodded. "Itachi-san is at the tower with the Hokage."

"I-Itachi?" I gasped. So everything wasn't a joke. Itachi IS here.

But Kakashi-sensei ignored me. "Search her house and order the other ANBUs to roam Konoha. If a 'crime' comes up, go there immediately."

The ANBU disappeared and Kakashi-sensei faced us.

"I need your help." Kakashi-sensei said.

"We'll go look downtown-"

"No! Naruto, you stay with Sasuke and you two hide. Do not go outside until it's safe."

"But-"

"No buts Sasuke. Do as you're told." And with that he disappeared.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"We're going to look for her. Let's go." I said and the two of us ran around town.

Why are they protecting me?

If my gut feeling is true, then I am really in danger.

And if it was really true... Sakura is really out to kill me.


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto and I ran from Kakashi-sensei's house and ran around Konoha. Where did Sakura go?

"Teme, maybe we should split up." Naruto said as we were running.

I was looking around for a hint of pink. But there was nothing pink around.

"I agree. You go to the other side of Konoha, I'll search this side." I told him.

Naruto nodded then ran to the other side.

-

I ran through here and over there but no sign of Sakura. My legs were tired from constant running but something was telling me to go on. I looked to my side then suddenly I bumped into someone.

"Watch it." I groaned as I immediately stood up.

"Teme that hurt!"

I looked at the one I bumped, it was the dobe.

"What are you doing here? I told you to search the other side!" I crossed my arms as I panted.

"I ran into Kakashi-sensei and-"

"If he's telling us to hide, I won't."

"No! I mean, they found Sakura. She's now at her house, sleeping." Naruto panted.

I raised an eyebrow. "Where did they find her?"

Naruto stood up. "I haven't asked him. He quickly ran from me and headed back to Sakura-chan's house."

-

Morning came and I was wide awake on my bed. Why would they keep Sakura away from us? And why is her house heavily guarded and when she was gone, Kakashi-sensei panicked like he's gonna die if he doesn't find her.

What's with everyone?

I stood up from my bed and groggily took a warm bath. I was still thinking, of the possibilities.

"If I'm being protected... ugh!" My mind gave up and I sighed.

I finished taking a bath then headed outside without eating breakfast. As I left my apartment, I walked to the right. I passed by Sakura's house and something was odd.

There were no ANBUs or whatsoever outside. I hesitated but my curiosity got the better of me. I went towards the potch and turned the door knob but it was locked.

Then I remembered Kakashi-sensei mentioning Sakura's training. I quickly spun around and headed for the training grounds. I was panting but it was a success, Kakashi-sensei was there and so is Sakura.

I was sweating hard. The sun was so high and the wind was so hot. I masked my chakra and hid under the bushes behind a tree. Kakashi-sensei was wearing his summer ninja clothes while Sakura made me raise an eyebrow. She was wearing a long-sleeved jacket and she had her hood on. She wore ninja pants and her sandals. Her face was covered by the hood.

"Weird." I muttered.

Their sparring continued but as I observed them, Kakashi-sensei was panting hard while blocking her attacks while Sakura was moving gracefully like she's dancing and she was controlling her strength.

"What's up with her?" I whispered.

"Beats me."

I almost shouted in surprise, Naruto was beside me, watching as well.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I demanded.

"I should ask the same thing." he retorted back.

I groaned and just ignored his presence.

"Sakura... enough." Kakashi-sensei said.

Sakura stopped. "Sensei, the clouds are up. I'll be fine. I promise."

"Clouds?" I looked up and saw thick gray clouds hiding away the sun.

Kakashi-sensei looked up and sighed. "Fine, but only for a few minutes."

She nodded. Sakura carefully removed her hood and sighed.

Naruto and I almost fainted. Sakura was white as a ghost and something stuck out from her lips.

"F-F-Fangs?" Naruto looked at me. I ignored him and observed her more.

"Sakura, be careful." Kakashi-sensei mentioned as he sat under a tree.

"Sorry, I'm late."

I was getting confused at the events happening. What is Itachi doing here? With her?!

"Itachi." Sakura ran towards him.

"Hey, hey." He half-smiled.

"Itachi, tell her to put on her hood." Kakashi said behind his book.

"Put on your hood." Itachi said, crossing his arms.

"But the sun's not out yet! At least lemme breathe for awhile!" Sakura whined.

"But you don't need to breathe Sakura." Itachi mentioned.

Sakura crossed her arms then sighed. "Sasuke, Naruto, I can smell you from here."

I gasped and so did Naruto. We stood up from our hiding place and went out.

"Oh brother, you're here?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"How long have you known we've been there?" I asked Sakura.

"Since you arrived." She said.

But I was sure I masked my chakra well. Then I remembered her saying that she can smell us?

"Ne, Sakura-shan, why are you so pale?" Naruto walked towards her but Itachi stood between them.

"Hey!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi here is Sakura's personal guardian. Now, be nice to him or you'll be chopped into pieces." Kakashi-sensei said behind his book.

"Personal guardian, what for?" I asked.

"You should tell them the truth Kakashi." Itachi glanced behind him.

Kakashi-sensei closed his book and stood up.

He was gonna say something when I saw Sakura's eyes narrow down on me. Her emerald eyes turned gold then black, then red.

Naruto and I stumbled back.

"Stay away from me!" She shouted then ran away towards the forest.

"Sakura!" Itachi shouted then ran towards her.

"W-What's happening?" I asked in pure shock.

Kakashi sighed then stood in front of us.

"Sasuke, Naruto, it's time for you guys to know the truth." Kakashi sighed.

The two of us listened.

"Sakura is a vampire."


	7. Chapter 6

Naruto laughed while I stared at Kakashi-sensei hard.

"Damn Kakashi-sensei," Naruto laughed. "That's the dumbest joke I've ever heard!"

"What do you mean 'dumbest joke', I'm telling the truth." Kakashi crossed his arms.

"Explain." I demanded.

Kakashi-sensei sighed and Naruto stopped his laughing instantly.

"What? Sakura's a freakin' vampire?!" Naruto gasped.

"That's what I told you, right?"

I narrowed down my eyes. "Then why are you keeping fer from me-... er... us?"

"Remember the story of the Hana clan?"

I raised an eyebrow and Naruto nodded.

I slapped my forehead. "I'm so stupid." I grumbled.

"Sakura... is the daughter of the leader. You know, the one that I told you about." Kakashi said.

I looked down. "But if she is after the Uchihas, then shouldn't Itachi be kept hidden?"

Kakashi shook his head. "You wanna know why you're in the most dangerous state?"

I nodded instantly. "Your mother and father's blood flows in your veins just as much as Itachi, right?"

I nodded again. "Wrong." he answered fast.

"Your father, Uchiha Fugaku, is the one who led the war against the Hana clan. The one the kids killed was your older sister and Itachi's younger sister. Before you were born, your parents had a daughter."

I was shocked. The truth, if it is the truth, really shocked the hell out of me.

"The blood of your father flows more in you and your mother's blood to Itachi. Sakura's father focused on your father's blood. That's also the reason why Itachi was assigned by the elders to assassinate the whole Uchiha clan. Itachi knew what he had to do and after that, he forced himself to the Akatsuki which was the organization that protected the royal vampires which is Sakura's family."

My mind went blank. Unsure of what to think.

"Her awakening is not yet complete but when it does, you're not the only one who's gonna be in trouble." Kakashi mentioned.

I glanced at naruto, he seemed dazed and shocked.

"How will you stop her then?" I crossed my arms.

Kakashi-sensei shrugged. "Tsunade-sama, Itachi, and me are still looking for the reversal spell."

I sighed. "But Sakura seemed fine."

"What does she eat? She drinks blood?" Naruto finally spoke.

Kakashi grinned. "Yep. Blood."

So many questions to be asked, where to start?

"How about her room?" I asked.

"What about it?" Kakashi -sensei asked.

"You mentioned before that it was chakra proof?"

Kakashi-sensei nodded. "It had to be chakra proof because of her desire for blood and her vampire soul consumes her, the whole town would be wiped out."

"You mean to say she has great power-" Naruto stopped when Itachi came walking back, with a bleeding head and blood coming down from the corner of his mouth as a unconscious Sakura lay unscathed in his arms.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked.

Itachi placed Sakura on the cool grass and sat beside her. "She went out of control. I had to knock her out to calm her."

I knelt down and stared at Sakura's pale face.

"When will she wake up?" Naruto asked.

"In a few minutes." Itachi answered.

I stood up then faced Kakashi-sensei again. "What should... what should I do now?"

"You... I know it's hard but... you should really stay away from her. At least for now..."

I sighed then nodded. "You alright Itachi?" Sensei asked.

Itachi nodded as he wiped away the blood on his face. Sakura shifted then fluidly sat up. Her eyes were a shining shade of emerald again.

"What happened?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"You don't know what happened?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked up at us then at Itachi who was sitting beside her. Itachi was wearing his old ninja clothes minus the forehead protector.

She shook her head.

"You stomped out and then Itachi came back with you in his arms with a bleeding head and-" Kakashi covered Naruto's mouth.

Sakura glanced at Itachi. She gasped and then she stood up.

She slowly backed away and she bumped into me. She spun around and looked at me straight in the eyes. Her emerald eyes were dulling again and was fainting to a golden color. She blinked away as if awaken from a trance.

"Sakura." I said.

She gasped and backed away from us. Itachi stood up and we all stared at her backing away. She was walking backward while covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Sakura-"

"Don't go near me Naruto!" She shouted.

"But Sakura-chan, we're your friends!" He stepped forward again.

"I SAID DON'T GO NEAR ME!" Her voice changed and she growled.

Itachi suddenly disappeared behind me and appeared in front of Sakura. He held her shoulders then, he did something that made my eyes pop out.

"What the fuck?! He just kissed her... on the lips!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi-sensei.

"Itachi!" I shouted.

Sakura looked like she was enjoying it. I looked down and balled my hands.

Itachi pulled away and Sakura was staring blankly into space as if she was in a trance.

"What did he do to her?!" I demanded Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know either."

I stared back at the two. Sakura was still in her trance like state as Itachi carried her bridal style towards us.

"She should go home. She had too much today." He said.

Kakashi nodded then the three disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey, teme... looks like your brother is still your rival with Sakura-chan." He grinned.

I pulled him by the collar, apparently, I'm pissed and his statement didn't help.

"He is no my rival with MY Sakura." I let him go then gasped.

He grinned at me, chuckling.

"Did I just say that out loud?!" I gasped.

Naruto nodded keeping his grin.


	8. Chapter 7

Naruto kept on bugging me throughout our walk towards Sakura's house.

"Teme and Sakura seating on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-"

"Naruto if you don't shut the hell up I swear on whoever's grave I could think of I'll let Orochimaru live and rape you."

I saw Naruto shudder. I suppressed a laugh.

"Teme, but Itachi... he kissed her! And she looked satisfied."

I just want to strangle Naruto for reminding me. We were in front of Sakura's house and as expected, there were a couple of ANBUs outside.

Naruto and I looked at each other then nodded. We're planning to go through the back door again but when we were about to leave the front, Itachi went out.

"Sasuke." He said.

His voice made my blood boil. I tried my best to restrain myself from jumping him and slashing his god-forsaken head.

"What?" I asked.

"Itachi... where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sleeping. Well, not really. Since you guys know the truth I think I better tell you some of her Vampiric abilities." Itachi said.

I kept silent.

He motioned us to come in. I was hesitant but I really want to know more. So I could help Sakura.

We sat on the sofa then he stood in front of us. Itachi crossed his arms then sighed.

"I thought my blood is what she wants? Shouldn't I just stay outside?" I clarified.

"No, her room is surrounded by Kakashi's impenetrable chakra wall inside and out." Itachi explained.

I sighed then nodded.

"Kakashi told me that he already told you guys the story of the Hana clan?"

We both nodded.

"Good. Now, Sasuke, we had a sister before you were born. Her name was Misa. Uchiha Misa. She ran away from home and to her bad luck, she ran into some hungry vampires. She was killed and her blood was drained out from her. Dad knew who the vampires were. Without the Hokage's permission, he gathered a few clan members and attacked the Hana clan."

"Yeah, Sakura-chan's real parents survived right? And then her dad placed a spell on her to avenge their clan?" Naruto said.

"That's about right. Now, to remove the spell, we know little about it. Tsunade-sama searched some ancient files and we found it. The problem is, it's written in old vampiric alphabet."

"Then why don't you ask Sakura to read it?" Naruto asked.

"Dumbass, she hadn't learned the vampiric alphabet! She was raised by human beings." I bonked his head.

"Nice guess." Itachi smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "It's what I have that Naruto doesn't."

"What?!" Naruto challenged.

I smirked. "Common sense."

Naruto blinked a few times then slumped back into the sofa. I knew it, he doesn't even know what common sense is.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"For now, we have to train her control and until the night of her final awakening." Itachi said.

"Final awakening?" I raised an eyebrow.

"When's that?" Naruto asked.

"During the first full moon of next month. At midnight sharp, she'll lose control of herself and her vampire soul will eat her up."

I sighed, next month.

"Then we only have-" Naruto gasped.

"Exactly, a week." Itachi nodded.

"What is Tsunade-sama planning to do?" I asked.

"If we decipher the ancient spell, then it'll be no problem. If not..." Itachi's eyes suddenly looked down. He looked hesitant to tell it to us.

"If not...?" I urged.

"We have no choice but to seal her... forever." He sighed.

"Seal, like?" Naruto asked.

"Kill her." I said in a small, almost inaudible voice. A lump in my throat formed. I hardly gulped and I was sweating hard.

Naruto gasped then stood up. "I'm gonna talk to Tsunade-sama." and with that, he ran out of the house.

I stood up as well, my mind blank. I couldn't think.

I was about to go out when Itachi stopped me.

"Awhile ago, when I kissed her..." Itachi started.

I closed my eyes fiercely. "It's nothing."

"Don't get it wrong... you know that Sakura desires for your blood right?"

I turned back and looked at him.

"She was gonna lose control Sasuke. I had a lot of blood on my mouth. That's the reason I kissed her, she looked like she was in a trance because I used the sharingan on her, to calm her down."

I stared at him in the eyes. They seem to be telling the truth. Suddenly, I felt somewhat relieved. I felt light and some sort of heavy burden was removed from me.

"Whatever." I finally blurted out.

"Believe me Sasuke. You're the one her heart screams. When she turned into a vampire, she first asked us to keep you safe. Then when you surprised visit her and then you left, she asked me if you were alright. Don't make the same mistake that I did Sasuke. Open up to her. You might be the one who could change her."

Change her? What does he mean about that?

I was gonna ask him when he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I never noticed it but my eyes were moist. I ran fast towards my apartment.

-

I was staring at the ceiling. Pictures of Sakura appeared.

_"Sasuke-kun good morning!"_

_"Would you like to eat Sasuke-kun?_

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_"I love you with all my heart!"_

I sat up and violently shook my head. Why is Sakura doing this to me?


	9. Chapter 8

I couldn't sleep, not even for a minute. I rose from my bed and headed for the living room. I sat on the sofa then turned on the t.v. with the thought of some boring show putting me to sleep.

I flipped on the channels until I found a gardening show. It seemed a pretty stupid show. I mean, a woman showing people how to dig some dirt and put some seeds. I stared at the screen and tried to drown myself into the old woman's voice. I can feel eyelids getting heavy and her voice was beginning to sound like a lullaby. My eyes were gonna shut when the screen suddenly turned red. My eyes widen and I couldn't remove my stare from the screen. I wanted to turn it off but my body won't respond to my thoughts.

With the mind of it's own, my body stood up and raised on hand and it was reaching for the screen.

"Stop Sasuke!!!" I tried to scream but no voice seem to come out from my mouth.

I panicked.

I knew I was gonna die. Just call it instinct.

I tried to move away but still, I can't control my body. Then I thought of something. Maybe... maybe this is just a nightmare and I'm really asleep. Yeah... that must be it. And I'm gonna wake up soon. But I really hope soon is SOON.

I tried to wake myself up but then a question hit me. How.

I was getting closer to the red screen and as I got near it, I felt weak. I felt like my chakra's getting sucked out of me and in a few more chakra sucking minutes, I'll be dead. What a nightmare.

My hand was gonna touch the bloody red screen when I felt someone pull me away.

I suddenly saw a flash of light and then I fell on the floor. Weird. The floor should've been hard but no, the floor felt soft and it felt like it's-

"Get off me..."

I immediately stood up and stared at the floor er- person. I offered a hand and he took it.

"Who are you?" I asked. He was wearing a robe with the hood on.

"Eh?" Weird. HE sounds like a SHE.

"Answer me!" I took the kunai on the side table.

"You've been hanging too much with Naruto that you're getting stupid." The person removed the hood and I was shocked as hell.

"Sakura?" I gasped.

I took a step back.

"H-Hey! Don't be scared!" She told me.

"I'm not." I told her coolly.

"I can sense you're scared, baka." Sakura crossed her arms and stared at me.

"Well... the person who's gonna kill me just happens to be in front of me. So no, I'm not gonna be scared." I told her.

"I won't hurt you. I swear." She said in a most convincing tone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still keeping a distance from my vampire friend.

"It's a long story." Sakura said.

I wondered. I glanced at the wall clock behind Sakura. It was twelve midnight.

"And it's also a long night." I challenged her.

She smirked then nodded. She walked towards the sofa and sat. I took a seat a few inches away from her. I took the remote and I was gonna turn off the t.v. but it was already off which was odd. I placed aside that thought and concentrated on Sakura first.

"Ready?" Sakura asked.

"Uh...ready?" I answered unsure if I was really ready to hear what she has to tell me.

Sakura nodded. "They have told you about my clan's story, am I right?"

I nodded. I was staring at her vague eyes. Her eyes were so different from before. It was a darker shade of green, almost black. And her skin was whiter than a ghost's or much more even.

"You see...I just found out something."

"And?" I responded to make her feel that I'm really interested.

"And... I'm not only vampire." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"There's another vampire besides me, looking for you."


	10. Chapter 9

Is it me or is it getting chilly in here? I looked at the windows and they were closed shut. But why am I feeling chills? At first I didn't wanna believe what I really felt but...

"Scared?"

I didn't say anything.

Sakura sighed. "Look, I didn't come here to scare the shit out of you Sasuke."

"I-I'm not scared. Just... alarmed."

Sakura stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "Whatever... Listen, Tsuande-sama and the others doesn't know about it yet. What they do know is that I'm the one destined to kill you but no! It's the other vampire."

I don't know what to say. Was she really telling the truth? Or is this some kind of plan to get me to trust her then she'll kill me off guard? Part of me wanted to believe what she's saying and another part of me wanted to just... that other part of me wasn't really sure.

"Promise me you'll keep this a secret... for now, okay?" Sakura leaned a bit closer to me.

My guard suddenly went up as her eyes bore into mine. I couldn't read anything. Her eyes were very deep and I got lost in them quickly.

"I..."

"Promise?" She repeated.

"I pr..."

Thunder suddeny roared and Sakura yelped in surprise and moved closer to me...unconsciously.

"What? You're afraid of thunder?" I smirked.

She looked at me and just chuckled, her fangs showing.

"A vampire, afraid of thunder." I rolled my eyes. "That's a first."

"Well SORRY!" Sakura moved away with her arms crossed and a cute pout.

I smirked. Then changed the topic to something more important. "So, what's your plan?"

Sakura's face turned serious. "I'm not really sure but first, I need to see that other vampire."

"Then?"

"I don't know. Kill her if she doesn't cooperate." Sakura shrugged.

"She? The other vampire's a girl?" Oh come on, girls are gonna be the death of me? Great. Just great.

Sakura simply nodded. "Actually, I already have a plan."

I listened to her carefully.

"The other vampire girl isn't here... yet. But it won't be long until she finds Konoha." Sakura explained.

"And you're gonna leave Konoha to find her first?" I guessed.

Sakura looked shocked. "Exactly."

"Why don't you just wait for her to come and then kill her or do something you vampires do to each other?"

"I can't move freely here at Konoha... and besides, they're all convinced that I'm the vampire that's gonna do the prophecy thingy. They're gonna kill me Sasuke!" She said.

"Then why don't you explain everything to Itachi or to Tsunade?" I suggested.

"I tried... they don't believe me. They think I'm just inventing the story so I could escape." Sakura explained.

That makes sense. I mean, I didn't believe her at first too. But... something... there's something to her voice that makes me believe her. Is it one of her vampiric abilities?

"But wait..." A question popped into my mind.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

The rain started pouring. The heavy rain made me more creeped out. You know, like in movies when something's gonna happen, rain suddenly falls. But I put that thought aside.

"How will you find the other vampire?" I asked. I was hoping it would throw her down for a bit but her expression didn't change a bit. It was still serious and full of... hate?

"Easy." She smirked.

"How?" I crossed my arms. "What? By her smell? Do vampires smell differently than humans?

Sakura smirked even more.

"By blood." She said.

"Huh?"

"I can track her by blood. I can smell her blood. You see every vampire has different blood smells, just like you humans."

"But how will you track the smell of her blood when you haven't even seen her before?" I asked. Vampire stuff's interesting, I thought.

"I'll use my blood." Sakura said.

"Huh? Why your blood-..." I suddenly jerked my head towards her. "You mean..."

"Yes Sasuke... the other vampire's my sister..." She smirked. "My twin sister."


	11. Chapter 10

**Finally typed in the next chapter. Sorry for the VERY late update. College life is really... let's just say it makes your organizer unorganized. From first person, it changed to third person, sorry. I'm only typing what my friend has written so bear with US. If you guys want me to change it to first person like the chapters before, then just tell me and I'll do my best to change it. But if it's okay with you guys that the upcoming chapters will now be in third person then, okay. Fine by me. :)  


* * *

**

Sasuke was startled. "A TWIN SISTER?!"

Sakura nodded, "IDENTICAL twin sisters." She added.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead.

"Is this some kind of scary movie?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh how I wish it was." Sakura sighed.

Sasuke stared at Sakura. She did look dead. Her skin was white, paper-white, and her presence was cold, and her eyes had purple-like bruises.

They were silent. Sakura looked down at the ground while Sasuke stole glances from her.

"Why did you tell those things to me?" Sasuke asked, breaking the ice between them. "There's Naruto…or…or Ino."

"Because…"Sakura answered, not sparing him a glance.

"Because…?" He urged her to continue.

"Because…" She searched her brain for the right words, "Because you're the first person I thought of, okay?"

Sasuke blinked a few times before Sakura's words sunk in to his mind. He felt some butterflies in his stomach and he didn't know why.

"Thanks? I guess…" Sasuke said, almost inaudible

"For what?" Sakura finally looked at him.

"For…trusting me with your secret."

Sakura was surprised. It's not everyday that you hear an Uchiha thanking someone so sincere.

There it is again, that awkward silence between them. Sakura looking down and Sasuke stealing some glances.

The rain continued to drizzle down from the black clouds. The loud thunder still gave Sakura some creeps but she tolerated it.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke, open up!!!"

The two were startled.

"It's Naruto." Sakura guessed.

"They must've found out you were gone." Sasuke concluded.

"In that case, I need to go." Sakura did a salute then she disappeared.

Sasuke sighed.

"Open up Teme!" Naruto kept banging his fists on the door.

Sasuke groaned, "Shut up, baka."

"Just open the door! It's important!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes then opened the front door. Without any word, Naruto dashed inside the house dripping wet.

"The hell, Naruto… I just waxed the floor." Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Teme! Sakura's missing!" Naruto said, direct to the point.

Sasuke wasn't surprised and Naruto noticed.

"You don't look shocked."

"I am." Sasuke told him.

"Then why is your face all cool?"

Sasuke sighed.

"Since when was she gone?" He asked just to let Naruto think that he doesn't know anything.

"A few hours ago. Itachi and Kakashi-sensei are going nuts already. ANBU is all over Konoha."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Good luck finding her then."

Naruto was confused, "You're not gonna help?"

"They told me she's my killer. Why would I look for the person whose goal in life is to kill me?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his collar.

"What do you want me to do???" Sasuke asked. "I'm just following orders, Naruto. And those orders are to stay away from her."

Sasuke pushed him away. "I want to save her as much as anyone does; I'm merely helping her by staying away from her, okay?"

Naruto was shocked. He didn't expect Sasuke to say those words.

"Teme…" Naruto whispered before running out of the door.

Sasuke took a deep breath then threw himself at the sofa.

"Thanks, Sasuke…"

-

Rain continued to pour the following day. Sasuke fell asleep on the couch and he woke up with a blanket over him. He stood up and headed for the kitchen. He grabbed some juice from the fridge then sat on a chair.

He remembered last night when Sakura paid him a visit. He believed her, but there was still some confusion going on inside him. He wanted to know more about Sakura, her sister, and his clan's past. Everything was going on too fast.

Sasuke finished his drink then went to prepare for the day. After preparing himself, he left his house and went for a walk. When he stepped outside, only a few people were on the streets, only a few stores are open and ANBU was indeed everywhere.

Sasuke walked some more and asked a walking man.

"Excuse me, what's happening? What's ANBU doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Haven't you heard? A serial killer escaped from maximum security!" The man told Sasuke. "And the horrible part is that, the person is a girl about your age! The Hokage ordered everyone to stay inside their homes if it's not necessary to go out."

Sasuke was shocked. "Thank you." He nodded at the man.

Sasuke began to run. He ran towards Kakashi's house. When he arrived, Kakashi wasn't there. He was gonna go to Naruto's house but when he turned around, someone was there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Sensei."

"Sasuke, you should stay at your house. It's dangerous with Sakura on the loose."

Sasuke wanted to contradict that. He knew Sakura wasn't the one who's gonna kill him. But Sasuke knew that if he tells that, Sakura might get more trouble and him too.

"I'm not scared of her, Itachi." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"You should be. She's dangerous. You know that." Itachi said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever." And with that, he walked away.

Sasuke's back faced Itachi, his hands were on his pockets and the rain made his hair go down.

Sasuke walked around Konoha and an ANBU was guarding every exit, every alleyway, and every street.

"Everyone's getting insane." Sasuke thought.

He continued his walk until he found himself at the beach. The rain had finally stopped and the waves began crashing slowly to the shore. Sasuke sat on the still wet sand. He stared at the horizon and just sat there with thoughts rumbling his mind.

Sakura was a vampire. She has a twin sister who's out to kill him. Sakura's leaving Konoha. Everyone at Konoha hates her and is scared of her even her closest friends. Sakura trusted him more than anyone else and yet he's still in some sort of doubt.

In his mind, everything was revolving around Sakura.

He stared at the horizon again, somewhere right now Sakura's searching for her sister. Heck, they might be killing each other right now. Sasuke didn't want to admit it but he was scared. Not because a killer is looking for him, he was scared for Sakura. He didn't want to admit that he's afraid of losing her. He was afraid that he might wake up one day with someone knocking at his door, telling him that Sakura's gone.

He couldn't accept that. He was afraid of losing the only thing that mattered to him in this god-forsaken life.

Sasuke sighed. He hates thinking about stuff like that. The sun finally came out and the light blinded him for a few seconds. His eyes adjusted and he saw some kind of shadow in front of him. A figure of a person.

Sasuke shook his head then took a deep breath, "I'm losing it."

Sasuke stood up then started his walk back to his house. One thought still lingered in his mind and he just couldn't admit that to himself. He was afraid of that thought.

He was in-love.


	12. Chapter 11

**UPDATED. YAY.

* * *

**

He went home and the quiet aura of the house embraced him. With no one to talk to, he looked at himself at the mirror.

"What's happening to you, Sasuke?"

"Huh?! What's the matter with you?!"

"You are pathetic!"

He was losing it. Sasuke punched the mirrow and it shattered. His fist, bleeding. He stared at the blood trickling down his arm. That was Sakura's damned sister was after; his stupid blood. He sighed, everything seemed unimportant to him. Sakura's the only exception.

He went to is room and bandaged hi right hand. He cleaned up the shattered mirror then went to the sofa. Just last night Sakura was beside him and now, there was no assurance that she's gonna be back. All he could do was to believe in Sakura.

"I'm so stupid." He slapped his forehead.

Then somebody knocked. Sasuke closed his eyes hoping for the person to just go away and leave him alone but the knocks continued. He lazily stood up and then opened the door.;

"Sakura?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Good evening." She said with a sinister grin.

Sasuke suddenly passed out cold.

((FIRST PERSON AGAIN))

I woke up dizzy. What the hell happened? All I remember was Sakura smiling at me then nothing. I tried to move but I can't. I realized that my hands and feet are tied on a chair.

"What the hell?!" I said as I tried to wiggle out but as I did, I felt a cold pair of hands behind mine. I looked behind and I saw a dash of pink.

"Sakura!" I called but it seems she's unconscious.

"No, no!" I heard a familiar voice. I looked forward and saw Sakura. Another…Sakura. "She's not Sakura! I am!" She smiled down at me.

Then I remembered the twins.

"Then why am I tied up?!" I demanded as I'm about to activate my sharingan.

"She tied you up silly!" She smiled. "Here."

Sakura waved a hand in front of me then suddenly the ropes loosened. I stood up then stared at her.

"We need to talk to the Hokage. I need to explain everything." She looked at me with such serious eyes.

"Hn." I simply nodded.

WTF. I felt weak in her presence like I'm obliged to agree and do what she wants me to do.

-

When we arrived at the Hokage's office, Tsunade was alarmed. Sakura carried her sister on her back.

She explained everything and Tsunde agreed immediately and she was easily convinced.

"So that's how we seal her for good?" Tsunade nodded while thinking.

"We need to do it during the next full moon to seal her for eternity. We need to put her at the middle of the four holy stones at the sacred grounds.

I just listened. I didn't notice that Kakashi and Itachi were outside the window listening until Itachi stared at me and I unconsciously had the urge to look their way.

"For now, she'll be asleep and she can't do us any harm." Sakura told us.

"So Sasuke's safe?" Itachi asked.

Why is Itachi so protective all of a sudden?

Sakura simply nodded. "As long as her powers are asleep."

"The next full moon will be the week after next. Where is this sacred ground?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura looked at him. "Inside the cave behind the waterfall of legends is a secret passage to the old ruins under the water. Inside the ruins is the sacred ground where we'll seal my sister for good."

They all nodded, "Well, it seems that everything's turning out to be good." Tsunade smiled.

I just hope it does.

-

I returned to my house while Sakura stayed at her house to guard her sleeping twin. I can't believe she found her sister so fast.

I sat on the sofa. I knew I had to feel safe now that my killer is caught but no; I feel uneasy and anxious and I don't even know why.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I stood up and opened the door. It was Itachi.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You're safe now." He said but his expression didn't convince me.

"I know." I replied.

"You can see Sakura now if you want." He told me.

There was a long silence before he spoke up again.

"I need to tell you something, Sasuke."

By the looks in his face I can tell that it's very important. I let him inside the house and we sat on the sofa.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't trust Sakura." Itachi said.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"She's still a vampire, what if this is all just an act? Vampires are smart and cunning."

I went into deep thought.

"Ninjas guarding her are doubled and they're telling us that she's acting weird." He explained.

"Weird?" I always thought Sakura was weird but…- never mind.

He nodded, "You know that she's all sweet and caring, right?" ANBU are telling us that she's keeping to herself and won't talk to them like before."

"Maybe she's just concentrating for the ceremony." I suggested.

"Hm… might be but still…"

Itachi stood up and headed for the door. Before he left he looked at me and said,

"Don't let your guard down."

-

I went to my room. I stared at her face on the old picture of team seven. She looked so happy and full of life back then.

"Sasuke…"

I looked around. What the hell was that? A voice just called my name.

"Sasuke…" There it was again.

"Who's there?!" I demanded. I activated my Sharingan and looked around.

"There isn't much time…save me…wake me up!!!"

"Wake you up? What do you mean? Who are you?"

"Hurry…!"

Then the voice faded. I looked around again but no one was there. There are no traces of chakra whatsoever. I ran outside and continued my search for a possible "Naruto Prank" but still, I couldn't trace Naruto's chakra or anyone's chakra for that matter.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself.

"The hell…"

-

"Sasuke…"

"Ugh…Who are you?"

"Sasuke…"

"What do you want from me?"

"Open your eyes… listen… listen to your heart…"

"What are you saying?"

"I need you… you're the only one who could help me…"

"Sa…-"

"WAKE UP TEME!!!!"

I jolted up; Naruto's grinning face greeted me.

"What are you doing here?" I placed a hand on my forehead.

"I'm gonna ask Sakura to spend the day with me and I thought you'd like to come."

I kept silent.

"Earth to Sasuke!!!" Naruto shouted while waving a hand in front of my face.

"That dream…" I muttered.

"What dream?" Naruto heard.

"Nothing…" I shook my head.

Naruto crossed his arms then stared at me.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey Naruto." I was in deep thought.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "What?"

"Where's Sakura now?" I asked, still thinking.

"I heard she's at the flower fields, probably preparing for the ceremony." Naruto explained.

I was confused. "Why is she preparing at the flower fields?"

"Well, this info is just between me and you, 'kay?" Naruto whispered.

I nodded. The sun suddenly disappeared and rain clouds were forming as I peeked outside the window.

"I've heard that she's gonna stab her sister's heart with some legendary sword or something on the flower fields before the ceremony." Naruto said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Not sure. ANBU told Kakashi that Sakura was reading some old vampire book of some sort."

I nodded.

"So right now, Sakura's at the flower fields?"

Naruto nodded.

"And her sister's alone with only ANBU guarding her house?"

He nodded again, "But security's super tight."

I stood up from my bed and faced Naruto.

"I think it's time we do a little breaking in again."

* * *

**My bestfriend is also confusing me with her work. Third person...first person...third person...first person again... oh well...!**


	13. Chapter 12

**BACK IN MANILA. I can finally type in the last few chapters of this story. The story's point of view is really confusing a bit with all the switches but I hope you guys just try and understand it. I'm just typing everything and I'm not editing.  


* * *

**

Another break-in with Naruto.

I just need to... assure something. Sakura finally caught her twin sister and yet I'm not having any peace of mind. Something's bothering me and it's giving me weird nightmares.

"Hey Teme, you think we could enter Sakura-chan's house again like before?" Naruto whispered as we hid under a bush.

"Maybe? I don't know." I confessed.

I really don't know for sure. My mind was out of focus with what's happening around me that very instant.

"Damn it Teme! You drag me into some plan like this and you don't have a freakin' plan?!" Naruto went on and on but his voice seem to dissolve. I focused my hearing and Naruto's voice was fading until the only thing I hear was my mind.

"Save me..." A quiet whisper. "Listen..."

I was gonna speak up when Naruto hit me on the shoulder. "Baka!"

"Let's go!!!" Naruto pointed at the ANBU guarding the door. He was busy with something and that was our chance.

Just like the old times, we ran for it. We didn't look back. We just ran and jumped inside the window that was always left opened. When we got inside, we quickly hide behind the kitchen counter.

"The house is so dark." Naruto murmured.

"C'mon, no one's here." I scanned the room with my sharingan.

Naruto and I quietly ran upstairs. At the end of the top step, we saw it. The door at the end of the hallway. Suddenly, I felt myself doubting. What if I'm wrong? What if everything goes wrong? What if we accidentally 'kill' Sakura?

"What's wrong?" Naruto had a serious face.

"Nothing." I said. "You think...?"

"I don't know. Sasuke..." Naruto stared at the door a few meters from us. "What if this is all a big mistake?"

"You're not the only one having doubts."

Naruto took a deep breath. "Well... we're here. Might as well check things out."

I nodded.

We slowly headed for the door at the end of the hallway. That's where Sakura's twin sister was sleeping. Naruto twisted the knob gently and I took a peek. Everything was pretty normal except that her sister was lying on the bed surrounded by black candles and red flowers. Naruto and I entered.

"WEIRD." Naruto crossed his arms.

The room was pitch black dark illumintaed by the candles. Honestly, I'm getting shivers down my spine.

"How do we know if she's the REAL Sakura?" Naruto asked the question I was avoiding myself.

"I... don't know." I sighed. "I really don't know."

Naruto kept quiet. I tried to use my sharingan but I couldn't.

"I can't use my eyes."

Naruto glared at me then he tried to use the rasengan but no chakra came out.

"Damn it! This room is preventing us from using chakra." Naruto cursed under his breath.

_"How do I know if this is you? Tell me... give me some... sign or something! SAKURA!" _I stared at her but she didn't move. Her chest isn't moving either, a sign that she's not breathing.

Naruto left my side and wandered around the room. I was gonna stop him when I heard a 'thump' sound.

"What was that?!" I glared at Naruto.

I saw Naruto bend down and grab something on the floor. "Hey! I found some old heavy book!"

"Lemme see." I told him.

Naruto gave me the book and it WAS heavy. I blew away some dust and touched the cover. It seem to be made out of...

"Gold." Naruto and I exchanged looks.

The door suddenly creaked open and we immediately turned into fighting positions.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!"

I recognized the voice and signaled Naruto to calm down.

"I should ask that myself... Itachi."

He smirked. "I'm here to... check up on some things."

"Eh... Itachi," Naruto crossed his arms.

"Hn?"

"Do you think this is really Sakura's evil twin? I mean, you sure there isn't some switch made?" Naruto asked.

I saw Itachi's face turn more serious than it is before Naruto asked the question.

"To tell you guys the truth, I'm here to find out for myself as well."

I narrowed down my eyes at him, "We found this book made out of gold."

"That's the vampire book where she found out about the ritual." Itachi told us.

"You think it can help us?" Naruto looked at me.

I shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

The two nodded then we sneaked out of the room. Before I closed the door, I glanced the girl lying on the bed.

"I'll save you... Sakura."

-

We decided to check the book at Naruto's house. My place was a bit suspicious when they find out we "borrowed" the vampires' book. I palced the book on top of the table then the three of us just stared at it.

"Game?" Naruto glanced at me and Itachi.

We nodded at the same time. I opened the book and nothing happened so far. It contained writings but it has weird words and pictures. "This must be written in vampiric alphabet."

"Wait, teme..." Naruto suddenly stopped me from turning the page.

"What is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Remember when Itachi told us about the truth?"

I nodded, "So?"

"Tsunade-sama found an ancient spell to prevent the vampire side of sakura to take over, right? Some ancient scroll. But tsunade-sama couldn't read it because it's written in Vampiric alphabet that Sakura couldn't read either because she never learned it." Naruto grinned at me.

"So that means... we don't have to kill Sakura because there's a way to save her from herself-"

"BUT the Sakura that's alive wants to kill her sister so that her sister couldn't get her revenge. She'll kill her sister using the ritual in this book that's written in vampiric alphabet that..." Itachi let me finish.

"Sakura doesn't know how to read." I said in an almost unaudible voice. "We need to save Sakura."

"Wait!" Naruto stopped our thoughts. "What if using her vampire powers, Sakura obtained the ability to read the vampire alphabet?"

That stomped us.

* * *

**A few more chapters to go!**


	14. Chapter 13

**UPDATE!!! WOOOHOOO!!!

* * *

**Rain poured again. That made the day more gloomy than it should be.

What if Naruto was right? What if, by some chance, Sakura acquired some new vampire abilities?

"We need a plan or something." Naruto stated.

Well duh... We need to do something to find out whether Sakura IS Sakura. But how? We can't just say, 'Hey Sakura, would you mind telling us if you're the real Sakura and not your evil twisted sister?'. That would be so weird. Not to mention, stupid.

"What if we ask her straight?" Naruto suggested. I slapped my forehead.

"That is the most stupid idea ever, Dobe."

Then someone came knocking at the door. Naruto stood up as me and Itachi hid the book under the table. I heard Naruto open the door and then close it again.

I gulped. If that is Sakura looking for her book, we're dead.

"Guys, Kakashi-sensei's here!" Naruto smiled at us.

"My, my... do we have a meeting of some sort?" Kakashi crossed his arms, staring at each one of us.

"N-Nothing." Naruto grinned. "Hey! Aren't you supposed to be helping Sakura-chan at the ruins place of some sort?"

Naruto was a life saver. Kakashi's face turned serious as Naruto finished his question. I noticed immediately and the tension inside the room was too high.

"She told me to rest for awhile." I know he's lying.

"Kakashi-sensei... um... I have a question." Naruto was gonna ask the _question_. "What if-"

I cut him off to make it fast, "What if Sakura isn't the real Sakura?"

Kakashi gasped and then glared at me. "What makes you think that?"

Naruto, Itachi, and I explained everything we got so far. From the abilities to the weird actions...

"You guys have a point." was Kakashi's response. "But we can't do anything. We can't prove that Sakura's not Sakura."

"He's right. We need strong evidence." Itachi added.

Grrr!!! Why does everything have to be so complicated!!!!!!!!!

When the loud sound of thunder echoed, the lights went off then it was followed by non-stop lightning and thunder. It was creepy if you ask me and it just made the aura of the situation more... horrific.

Silence between everyone. No one spoke a word and I don't even know why. Then suddenly, I remembered about the book hidden under the table.

"Kakashi-sensei, we have Sakura's book." I told him.

"Where? And how did you manage to get that?" I can feel the fear in Kakashi's voice.

I took out the book then handed it to Kakashi. Suddenly, the lights went back on.

Kakashi opened the book and scanned the pages. "I don't know how to read this either but the pictures might help."

We all nodded. Kakashi opened up a page that was folded.

"That must be the spell or ritual she was reading. Are there pictures?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded. Kakashi seem to be concentrating, I think he was also convinced that Sakura might not be Sakura.

The three of us just stared at him while he was reading.

"I don't get it." Kakashi said after a couple of minutes.

"Bummer." Itachi sighed.

I took a deep breath. Everything seemed hopeless. How are we going to prove that Sakura is NOT Sakura. Or if she is really Sakura.

"We need to do something quick. If Sakura is not the real Sakura and she succeeds in killing the real Sakura, then we're doomed." Kakashi calmly said.

"We need to somehow learn that vampire alphabet. That's the barrier that keeps us from the truth." Itachi said.

I agree. If we are able to learn it somehow, we might just be able to ease our minds and know the truth.

"How about we look for a vampire to read it?" naruto suggested and of course, I hit him on the head.

"Stupid, Sakura and her sister are the only ones left."

"Right... right..." Naruto grinned while scratching his head.

I remembered that the book was made of gold and I became curious. "Sensei,"

"Hm?" He looked at me.

"Why is that book amde of gold?" It might have some importance.

"From what I've researched, the vampires are fond of gold. There was a myth saying that the highest of vampires' had their house made of pure gold."

I rolled my eyes. It didn't have any use at all.

We're stuck again. No leads whatsoever.

"But Kakashi-sensei... are you on our side?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi hesitantly nodded. "I have this weird gut feeling and I can't seem to just ignore it."

"Lucky you only have a gut feeling, I have nightmares." I unconscioulsy confessed.

Everyone stared at me.

"Nightmares?" Itachi asked.

I just simply nodded, "I don't wanna talk about it."

What's to talk about anyway? That Sakura wants me to wake her up? We already know that, the 'HOW' part is the question.

"What if we ask Sakura to read it for us? You know tell her that we're curious." Kakashi is sure out of ideas.

"Or how about we ask her to teach us how to read it?" Naruto was unquestionably stupid.

"Naruto, it's not that simple! It's like learning a new jutsu! It takes time!" Kakashi scolded.

Jutsu... yeah... it's just like a jutsu. I stared at my brother and he was already staring at me.

That time, that very moment... I knew we had the same idea...

Sharingan.


	15. Chapter 14

**finally found the notebook where the final chapters are written! hahahahaha!

* * *

**Sharingan. How can I be so blind? The answer's right under our noses- err... well... above our noses actually. Well whatever. Back to the point, just like what Kakashi-sensei had said. It's like a jutsu.

That's it. We're gonna write a few vampiric sentences copied from the book, let Sakura read it while we copy it using Sharingan. Easy? I thought so until we got to the site where she was. The ruins was... horrible! There I say it! The great Sasuke is afraid. I really felt scared inside the ruins and a small sound would frighten the shit out of me. I looked at everyone else and they seem to be careless.

"Where's sakura?" naruto asked Kakashi.  
"She was here awhile ago." Kakashi told us.

The place was like an old temple. A statue of a woman with fangs that looked like some royal evil stood at the far end of the room. A circle drawn in... blood I think, was in the middle and black candles lit the area. The spooky place was cold yet the sun was so high outside.

"I am here." A soft voice filled the entire room.  
"Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned.  
"What are you guys doing here?" SHe asked.

I stared at her face. The bags under her eyes were terrible. As if she hasn't been sleeping since the day she was born and I realized that she really doesn't.

"We saw a small note and we figured these are vampire things." Itachi showed her the piece of paper.  
"Oh, lemme see." Itachi gave her the piece of paper and Naruto quickly stood in front of me to try and cover my eyes.  
"Ah! This is vampire stuff." She grinned at us, her fangs pointy.  
"What does it say?" Itachi asked.

Sakura cleared her throat. This is it! I need to focus!

"Awaken night... five pieces rose petals... sun corpse... what?" She was confused.  
"Where did you even find this? It doesn't make any sense." She shoved the piece of paper to Itachi's hands and I turned my eyes back to normal.  
"We um... saw it... um... pinned on a tree." Kakashi lied.

I tried to concentrate. I know I can read it. I can, I can, I can. What if I can't? What if we can't stop the ritual? What if Sakura dies? What if...

"Oi Sasuke! Come on!" I was disrupted when Naruto pulled me by the arm.

We left the place and made sure no one was following us. We headed back to Naruto's house. We sat on our old positions with the large gold book in front of me.

"Game?" Itachi said as he looked at everyone before opening the book.

I stared at the characters. The drawings. The symbols. Then when I thought that this was impossible, everything flooded into my mind. It's as if the symbols were normal letters. My sharingan read it like a normal book now.

I read fast and understood the ritual. I closed the book and stared at everyone.

"We have to hurry. Sakura's-"  
"I KNEW IT!!!" Naruto jumped, his fists in the air.  
"Let him finish Naruto!" Kakashi scolded.

I took a deep breath. This is going to be long.

"Okay. Sakura's still Sakura."  
"Phew!" Naruto sighed. "That's a good thing right teme?"  
"Why is your face like that?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.  
"Even if Sakura is still Sakura, we have a problem."

The three stared at me.

"Sakura is still Sakura. Sakura's sister is the one sleeping but she's as good as dead. Sakura's sister who's name is Miyuki, just transferred her soul. She left her body and entered Sakura's body so right now, OUR Sakura has two souls: hers and her sister's."  
Naruto nodded. "But why don't Sakura just shove her sister away from her body? I mean, that's her freaking body!"  
"Sakura's vampire soul isn't strong enough to fight or resist Miyuki's. Her human soul is more dominant in her. Miyuki is planning to kill Sakura on the inside. If she kills Miyuki's body, there won't be anymore cure to this and Sakura's soul will be eaten by Miyuki. Right now, Sakura's soul is asleep while Miyuki controls her body. We need to transfer Miyuki's soul back to her own body, awaken Sakura's soul, or...kill them both."

Naruto gasped.

"How do we kill vampires?"  
"Simple." Itachi stood up and looked outside the window. "Tear them apart then burn their body parts."

How can he say that like it's so easy? It's Sakura we're talking about here. They may not care about her like I do but- wait... did I really say that? I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. All I want is for Sakura to be safe so I can tell her how much I-

"Hey Teme, you all right?"  
"Huh?"  
"You looked like Lee awhile ago." Naruto stared at me.  
"Shut up dobe."

We need to think of a plan to fix up this mess before the ritual begins. Before Miyuki's body gets stabbed by that sword thing Sakura found.

"Kakashi-sensei, what will we do now?" I asked.  
"I really don't know. To be honest, I don't think we can do anything. Miyuki's far too powerful. Tsunade's already under her spell that's why we cannot seek help from the Hokage now. We're on our own." Kakashi answered.  
"Maybe we can reverse the spell and send Miyuki back to her body." Naruto suggested.  
"Yeah. But we only have a few hours left before the ritual starts so I think you should start reading that book now." Itachi pointed at the big book.

And with that, I started reading the five-thousand paged book in front of me starting on page one. Damn this book for having no table of contents!

* * *

**sorry. I had to clean my room first before I found the notebook! :]**


	16. Chapter 15

**update!

* * *

**I read the book, frantic. The pressure was killing me! I had to read this book which has five thousand pages that has no table of contents in at least two hours?! What the hell...

I sighed. I ignored the tired feeling in my eyes as I continued reading. I had to do it. I had to find some cure to save Sakura. I flipped through the pages and I glanced for a split-second at the page number.

"Page one-hundred eleven." I whispered as I continued rummaging through the book.  
"Hurry up, teme!!!" Naruto said.  
"Shut up!" I yelled. I'm getting frustrated here!

Kakashi and Itachi walked back and forth beside me. I'm guessing they're plotting on how we'll save Sakura and rid of Miyuki. Naruto just sat there like nothing's wrong. It's gonna be the end of the damn world if I don't find something here!

Sudddenly, my nagging thoughts disappeared when I read the title of the page.

"Soul Transfer Reverse." I read.

The three walked over and stared at the book. "Read it." Itachi said.

I nodded. "A ritual done for a person who had his soul transferred to another body. The ritual has a high chance of death for the transferred soul and the person he had transferred upon. The ritual must be done flawless and one-hundred percent accurate."  
"Damn that Miyuki!" Naruto punched the table in front of us.  
"Calm down, Naruto." Kakashi sighed then he faced me. "Sasuke, how do we do it?"

I glanced back at the book.

"To do the ritual, both bodies must be placed on the Lake of Sorrow. The body which has two souls must stay wake while the soulless body must be in contact with the other. As one soul travels back to it's own body, the other body must be taken away of the water."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Lake of Sorrow?"  
"Where's that?" Naruto asked.  
"Does it say anything in there?" Kakashi pointed at the book.

I scanned for the words 'Lake of Sorrow' at the page of the ritual. Luckily, it's stated in here.

"The Lake of Sorrow is located under the ruins...? It also says that blood must be offered. A vial of blood from four people."  
Kakashi looked at each one of us. "Perfect."

-

It was almost six in the evening. Sakura told us that the preparations are over and the ritual can take place later which was bad news for us. We took off to some dark alley and talked.

"We need to do this now." I told them.  
"Yeah, it's the only way we can save Sakura-chan." Naruto was all worried.  
"We have no choice but to fight her and force her to come to the lake with us." Kakashi sighed.  
"But before she could do the ritual, didn't she tell us that she's gonna stab Miyuki's body with a sword of some sort first?" Naruto remembered.  
I nodded. "We have to do something fast."  
Kakashi suddenly gasped. "I know! We can sneak Miyuki's body out of the house and hide for awhile then trap her into the lake."

It sounds hard and very dangerous but what the heck! We have no time for thorough plans!

ANBU were all over Sakura's house as usual. The Hokage was even there. She looked dreary and tired. She really was under a trance. Itachi did his work as he was let in. He was Sakura's body guard anyways. We waited for Itachi from a distance.

"It's almost five minutes!" Naruto nervously said. "What if he got caught?!"  
"Shut up, dobe! A little faith would be nice!" Did I just back up my brother?!  
"He'll be fine." Kakashi reassured and he was. He appeared in a puff of smoke with a lifeless girl limp on his hands.

We all nodded and we made a run for it. We sneaked around town and headed straight for the Lake of Sorrow. When we reached the ruins, we were stumped.

"Where's the lake?" Kakashi asked no one in particular. Black candles were everywhere and the blood circle was still at the middle. The evil statue seem more creepy than when we last came here. It was already dark outside and the only thing illuminating the area were the candles.  
"It says that it's under the ruins. We need to find some sort of stairs or hole!" I said.

The three of us had our sharingan on. Itachi with Miyuki's body on his arms walked around until we heard him gasp and disappear. We headed for his direction and we found a hole. The hole was big enough for us to pass through.

"Well, last one in is Miyuki's dinner!" Naruto said as he jumped in. I followed and Kakashi did after me. We landed on water. The water was cool and was very... dark?  
"What the fuck- Get me out of here!" Naruto suddenly shouted as he splashed his way out of the water and into the land. All of us hurried out confused as why Naruto suddenly let out a shriek.

The place was like an indoor pool only there was land and a lake as big as the training grounds.

"Look!" Naruto's shaking finger pointed at the water. The dark waters suddenly stirred and white smoke-like things swirled around.  
"Are those... no way..." Kakashi was wide eyed.  
"G-G-G-Ghosts!!!" Naruto jumped into Kakashi's arms.  
"I think they're souls." I stared. The smoke-ghosts seem to come out of the waters and stare at us. They are souls!

Suddenly, a form of a woman headed for us. Shee was made of smoke but he seemed real.

"Who are you?" He asked in a stern voice. We looked at each other. I don't wanna answer this lady er- ghost! She freaking scares me! The woman suddenly changed from smoke-ghost form to human form. We gasped.

She was pale white and she wore a black kimono. She had long pink hair and green eyes and she looked a lot like... Sakura with longer fangs. So... she must be a vampire.

"We're ninjas from Konoha." Kakashi finally spoke.  
"Is that Miyuki?!" She got angry.

The smoke-ghosts behind suddenly stirred more and I was pretty sure that they were ready to eat us alive.

"Um, your vampire highness... you see... we kinda need some help." Kakashi said.  
"Help?! You knocked out my daughter and you're expecting help from me?!" She crossed her arms.  
"Let us explain first!" Itachi said.  
"Uchihas? How dare you enter this sacred place!" Her eyes had pure anger in them, I think it's time for us to take our leave. I take it that we're not welcomed.

Kakashi shook his head. "You had twin daughters. Sakura and Miyuki."  
She gasped as her face became calm. "Yes... how did you know about that?"  
"Long story short... Miyuki wants to avenge your family." I said.  
"But... no... I have placed a spell on both of them to rid them of their anger!" She said as she stared at the body limp in Itachi's arms.  
"Miyuki transferred her soul to Sakura's body so that she could play her plan. She's planning to get rid of Sakura once and for all tonight." Kakashi explained.

The woman cried. "No! It cannot be! Sakura!"  
"We need help to save her. We only have a couple of hours left." I added.  
"So you're their mother?" Naruto asked.

All of us sighed. Really... Naruto is the superstar of stupid.

"Have you tried the golden book?" She asked.

We nodded.

"Soul Transfer Reverse." I said.  
She nodded. "But it won't work if Sakura's soul is not awake inside her. Her soul must be conscious to fight off Miyuki's soul away from her body."

That stumped us... again.

"How will we do that?" Naruto asked. "And what will we do with Miyuki's body?"  
"I will take care of Miyuki's body. You find Sakura's true love."

All of us stared at each other.

"True love?" Itachi asked as he stared at me.  
"The voice of her true love will awaken her. I'm sure of it." She smiled at me.

I was about to open my mouth when I felt Naruto, Kakashi, and Itachi stare at me.

* * *

**cliff hangie! ooh! a few more chapters to go!!!**


	17. Chapter 16

**update!!! yey.**

**

* * *

**"True love eh?" I noticed a small smile under Kakashi's mask.

"Yes." The vampire queen nodded. "Make her dead heart beat again."

"So there's really no human left in Sakura?" Itachi asked.

She nodded. "Physically, yes."

"Physically?" Naruto looked confused.

"Her body is dead. Her heart had stopped beating and she doesn't need to breathe or eat regular food. Emotionally and mentally, that's a different story."

I understood. So her body is dead but her emotions and thoughts were still normal.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Time is of the essence. Let's think. We need to think this thoroughly or we'll lose everything. Literally everything."

Kakashi's right. One little mistake will be the end of the world.

"Wait." Naruto disrupted our thinking. "Shouldn't Miyuki be in panic right now? We just stole her body, ya know."

I twitched. "The whole town should be in panic right now."

"Let's worry about that later. It's not too long until she finds us." Itachi said.

The four of us plus queen vampire ghost were quiet.

"Here." Kakashi placed a small container, hour-glass shaped, in front of us.

"Blood must be sacrificed." Naruto went pale.

Itachi took a kunai and was about to cut himself when a cold chill suddenly went through us.

"Uh oh." Naruto stared behind us.

"What uh oh?" I raised an eyeborw.

I knew that it was her. I knew that she caught us red-handed. Suddenly, we heard the sound of clapping. All of us looked behind.

"Very good." Miyuki, Sakura, I mean Miyuki in Sakura's body, clapped.

"We know who you really are!" Naruto pointed a finger at her.

"And you even sought help from mommy dearest! How nice." Miyuki had a deadly smile on her face.

"Miyuki! Release your sister, right now!"

"Oh I'm going to release her. I'm going to kill her. Save her from the pain and agony of this wretched world!"

Miyuki chuckled and it sounded so twisted that I bet even Pein would shudder.

"Call to her boy! Let your heart reach her soul!"

The queen's a demanding one. Sheesh.

"Hurry up, teme!!!!" Naruto screamed in panic.

"What?!" I panicked myself.

"You're her true love! Say something!" Kakashi added to my already panicked state.

I shook my head. "The hell am I gonna say?!"

"Tell her you love her, damn it!" Naruto pulled his hair in frustration.

I felt embarrassed and hesitated for a few moments before finally giving in. "I love you!"

We all stared at Miyuki. She chuckled. Not good. Not good... at all.

"So you all really think that this true love bullshit will work?"

Itachi glared at me. "Say it and mean it!"

"I meant it!"

I really did.

"LOUDER TEME!!!

"Speak with YOUR HEART! I know you have one!"

"AHHH!!!!! You're making me nervous!!!" I suddenly blurted out.

Miyuki was laughing as she slowly approached us.

"TEME YOU SUCK!"

Before I could even answer back, we were all dragged into a fight against Miyuki. She was fast. The three of us had our sharingan on. We took turns trying to land even just one punch on her but no such luck. Vampired were too fast.

"This is hopeless!" naruto groaned.

"Don't hit to hard!" I realized something. "That's still Sakura's body!"

Kakashi sighed. "Don't give up. Sakura's bound to awaken. Remember the Chuunin exams, Naruto?"

Kakashi ran towards Miyuki again. He did all possible techniques he could do at the moment while calling for Sakura.

"Sakura! Wake up!" Kakashi shouted while performing hand seals.

Naruto suddenly joined him. "SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!"

I looked to my right to eye my brother was he was already running towards the two. All of them were calling for Sakura; they shouted her name. I wanna join them to. I need to. I want to but...

"Why not join them?" I felt a sudden coldness right behind me.

"I want to but..." I just stared at them.

"Call out to her. Your voice will stand out, your voice will not awaken her soul, but her heart."

I stared at the queen vampire. She was smiling and her smile reminded me of Sakura.

"I don't know. I don't know what to tell her."

"Tell her what's really in there."

I felt her cold finger point at my chest.

"I already told her awhile ago." I said. What more is there to say? That's what I think my heart is saying.

"Yes but are you sure that's all? Maybe she's already awake but she's waiting for something else."

She pointed at the fight. Miyuki showed signs of getting tired and she's slowing down even a tiny bit.

"Sakura..." I looked down.

"Go to her."

I nodded and rushed to join the fight. I've made up my mind and heart. I understood what I wanted and what she needed. I felt lighter like a thorn has been removed from my chest.

"Sakura!" I called alongside the three.

"No!!!" Miyuki suddenly released a large amount of chakra and threw us a few meters away.

I quickly stood up and ran towards her. I evaded attacks while she dodged mine. I had to do it. I had to. I had to. It kept repeating on my mind. It's now or never. Literally it's now or never.

I focused myself into dodging. When I felt her too weak to give me a powerful attack, I pushed her to the ground and pinned her down. My knees supported me while my hands held down hers. Her eyes pierced my sharingan ones.

"Sakura, Sakura listen to me." I didn't lift my stare.

She seem motionless except for the slight trembling of her entire body.

"I-It's no use waking her up..."

"Sakura I know you're somewhere there. I know you can hear me, please..."

Miyuki tried to struggle out of my grip now but she was too tired and I really had a hard grip on her.

"Sakura... I've said this to you a hundred times but I know you weren't convinced. Sakura right now... please believe me when I say-"

"Shut up!" Miyuki tried to block my voice but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry."

She stopped. She stared at me. Her dull eyes staring at my face.

"Sakura."

She blinked a few times.

"Sasuke?" She spoke. "Sasuke-kun?"

I almost smiled when she caught me off-guard and pushed me away. I heard her chuckle as I stood up.

"I thought it worked!!!" Naruto cried.

"You fool!" Do you really think-"

I glared at her. She suddenly stood there motionless with such wide-eyes and a shocked face.

"What's happening?" Naruto gasped.

"Quick! The ritual!" The queen yelled.

"The blood!" Itachi reminded.

All of us hurried as Miyuki writhed in pain a few meters away from us.

* * *

**This is from the original final draft. All the chapters are. I don't edit anything. So... any more questions???**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND I AM GONNA UPDATE MY STORIES VERY SOON!!!**


End file.
